Inferno
by Cosmic Castaway
Summary: They say your worst enemy is yourself. Johnny Storm is going to find out the hard way.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** _Borrowing these characters, I promise to put them back where I found them….maybe._

**Author Note: **_Hello there! This is my first official attempt at writing a Fantastic 4 fanfic! So please be gentle! I am a college student so sometimes my updates my not be right on time but I am going to try my best, and I do hope some get a kick out of this story as I been enjoying myself writing it. P.S. Thanks to those who listened to me talk and vent about this story, you know who you are and I thank you from the depths of my heart!_

**Timeline:** _Takes place shortly after the first film, so a couple months have passed. _

**Intro**

As people, we make choices everyday. Some little as choosing which drink to have with our lunch, others its life altering decisions. Some pick the road that leads them to a lifetime of happiness, others will pick the gruesome death. Preferences, and how we are brought up, make an impact on our lives in every waking moment of each day; unfortunately we never take a moment to realize it until it gets thrown in our face with such a force it knocks us on our asses.

We all have choices that can change the course of our lives. Be the white knight in shining armor, the good guy. Or follow the path of the dark side, make up your own rules and play the villain.

Parallel universes have been speculated over and over again. Einstein himself had his own unique theory on it. Doppelgangers, our alternative self, take a different path then us because of the selection they decided on. But what if it was so dramatically different, if they were sitting right in front of us we would not be able to recognize them because of how dissimilar they are from you.

You were the hero, the kids idolized you, wanted to be you in every sense. Larger than life and enjoying every minute of it.

But what if your doppelganger decided to walk the path of the dark side? Making kids fear you, nightmares of you coming into their room and destroying everything and everyone they hold dear. Not caring who lived or died, just as long as you got what you wanted. To make matters worse, what if that doppelganger had powers?

Now what happens when this alternative self crosses into your reality and this malicious villain is non other than the human torch….Johnny Storm?

**Chapter 1**

Keep moving that was the key. If he stopped the game was up and he would lose, and he could not afford such a falter. They were counting on him to get away, escape. He was their last hope, and getting caught now would be the downfall of their rein of power. Johnny Storm could not allow this to happen.

Taking a quick glance over his left shoulder he saw with great distress he had not lost his tail. On top of that, it looked like more had joined the hunt and were gaining yardage on him fast. Straining the muscles in his thighs he pushed harder and took the turn and quickened his pace. What continued to slow him down were the people he would slam into as he was running. A hand here, a hand there, would try and grab for him to slow his pace but his reflexes were faster and avoided the attempt every time.

Sweat began to trickle down his forehead making him reach and swipe at it with the back of his hand. If he continued at this rate he would burn off whatever they had shot him with. It had taken him completely off guard, which was the idea, when they had nailed him in the shoulder with a dart. At first he figured them to have lost their minds completely. You can't take down somebody who could turn into a ball of flames. But apparently they had found the right combination after all, stopping his powers. He found his ability to take flight or simply making his fist into a ball of fire had been taken from him, and Johnny discovered for the first time his body was practically shivering from his body temperature being brought down. His only logical guess was liquid nitrogen had been placed in the mix along with some form of a knockout drug. Either his body was fighting it or it was not strong enough for Johnny, he as able to break free, and making them give chase. But the question screaming at the back of his mind was, could he keep this up much longer?

Nothing more then what Johnny wanted to do was sit down for a second and rest, but that kind of opportunity was not going to be given to him. This had to stop, they were going to catch up to him sooner or later, and when they did he would not have any strength to fight them off.

Shooting a look he decided it was time to switch tactics and move this pursuit to a building. He might be able to lose them but he first had to get to one first. So he quickly darted into a tight alleyway, seeing a chain link fence in his path. It neither hindered his pace nor gave him any trouble as he catapulted himself up onto the barrier. He scaled the fence, the chain metal strained under his weight and speed at which he then promptly landed on the opposite side with a thud. Taking off again he saw the mouth of the alley and darted off.

Reaching it Johnny stole another glance, to see where the men were. That was his biggest mistake. He never saw the arm that was leveled to his upper body, he only felt it strike him in the chest. Before Johnny knew what was happening, his feet were pointed towards the nightly sky as his body then registered the gravity and came crashing back down on the hard pavement of New York City. The air he searched for was not there as his lungs desperately searched for the precious oxygen, as Johnny tried to register what just had happened to him.

With dazed eyes and a pounding headache that was suddenly making itself very evident, he saw a beast of a man standing over him with a smirk that Johnny instantly wanted to remove from his features.

"Got you." The man mocked. As he then kneeled down not waiting for the human torch to regain his composure and take off again, he then placed his hands on Johnny's shoulders and put his knee into his gut. The man then called out to the group that had been tailing Johnny for what seemed like an eternity now.

"I got him, over here!' He shouted at the top of his lungs as people either continued walking on by or was awestruck at who laid sprawled out on the ground.

Johnny began to squirm and fight desperately but compared to sizes, this man was a Mac truck compared to him. It also did not help that his body was willing to give up the fight, tired from the running and the drugs working in his system. But if he gave up and allowed himself to be captured he could kiss his ass goodbye and his family at that too.

Moving his head to see where his would-be captors were, it was now or never he either escaped or this was it for Johnny Storm. Then suddenly, like turning on a switch in your dining room, it happened. Johnny felt the heat boiling up inside of him, and he realized suddenly with in one second he had his powers back.

The man holding Johnny also had been watching the group close in on their distance, anxiously waiting.

"Hurry, he's a tricky little son of a bitch."

Then it occurred to the man, the one he had been holding down for the last minute had gone completely still when just only a second ago he had been fighting like a wounded animal to get free. Bringing his eyes off the band of men, he saw that Johnny had his eyes closed. At first he thought the young man had slipped into unconsciousness, but his eyes had traveled to his lips and caught the smirk that sent a cold chill down the back of his spine.

"Oh shit."

Johnny's eyes shot open as his eyes turned into a blaze of fire and before he even had a chance to remover himself and get as far as he could by running at full speed, Johnny broke one of his arms free. Placing his hand in front of the man's face he released a powerful fireball that shot the man off the human torch. High pitch screaming soon followed afterwards as the man tried to extinguish the fires that had covered his entire body. Soon after though the man's movement stilled all together as Johnny had gotten up from where he lay.

"Smells like burnt chicken."

He had half the urge to give the dead body another shot of flames just for good measure. But his eyes shot up and saw he did not have much time on his hands, and best to get out of there as quickly as possible. Ducking quickly into a building he then stormed up the stairs, the following of men he had close behind him were shortly behind him as their own footsteps fell in behind him.

Johnny had to reach the top of the building. That last blast had taken a lot out of him, and the coldness was creeping back into his body. He was not fully recovered as he thought he was but he put that aside for the time being and rather take his chances. The door flew open and bounced off the wall and shut again as he bolted through. If he had the time he would have melted the doorframe to the door but that was one thing he did not have on his side.

As he felt the cold crisp nightly air on his face, he saw his escape plainly marked for him on the ledge of the building. It was only a few feet away but it seemed like it stretched on forever. With that last thought he began racing towards it and never even heard the door open again from behind him. He felt more then heard the bullet go wheezing past his head. 'Don't want me alive, that's fine, can't take me any other way.'

In his near panic-like state of mind he never saw the electrical tower. All he saw was freedom as he screamed, "FLAME ON!" Instantaneously his body engulfed into flames and he shot off the roof of the building. But just as this happened the man who fired the first shot, pulled the trigger a couple times hoping to catch the human torch in mid-flight so he would plummet to his death. Instead, the first bullet was not even close, the second hit the tower.

In an immediate reaction as the tower went into huge light show of sparks, and unbeknownst to Johnny an electrical wave followed his trail right up to his body. The only thing Johnny registered was a surge of power throughout his entire body before darkness claimed his senses.

(Baxter Building)

Sue Storm walked off the elevator to find most of the lights either off or dimmed. At first she believed to be alone and everybody was out for the evening and she would be left to find something to cure her boredom that she was sure to set in quickly. But she then heard the distinct music coming from her brother's room. Curious as to what he might be up to, knowing full well if Johnny was left to himself for too long he would probably be up to no good getting himself into trouble. She then strolled down the hallway and as she reached the door and put her hand up to knock on his open door she found nobody to be occupying the room.

"Looking for somebody?"

Sue jumped at the voice behind her, not expecting her brother to sneak up on her. Turning around she saw the smirk on his face. Like any good brother it made his day when he could scare the living crap out of his big sister. Sue had been one in particular hoping against hope that he would grow out of the childish quirk, but slowly had begun to lose faith. She had the perfect image of herself and her brother later on down the road, they would be old folks and he would scare her into a heart attack. He'd regret it then. Or not. He'd probably laugh about it at her funeral saying something to the degree of, 'Yeah, I killed her, but at least I got the last laugh.'

Coming back into reality she smacked him on the arm as he moved past her and into his room. With the movement she got a good whiff of his cologne.

"Geeze Johnny, I think you may have missed a spot when you bathed in the AXE."

Anytime her brother smelled like that it meant two things. One, he was going out with a hot date and wanted to impress her so he could get some in the end. Or two, he was going out to party and was looking for a hot date so later he could impress her and get some in the end. It was a win, win situation for her brother Johnny.

Johnny was to busy looking in the mirror, but he then replied after a short delay. "Very funny." Making sure everything looked good he then walked to his bed and grabbed his leather jacket.

"Sometimes I worry about you."

Putting his arm through one armhole, he gave his sister a perplexed look as he pulled the rest of his jacket on. "Why?"

"Well, you spend more time looking at yourself in the mirror then I do."

Johnny rolled his eyes realizing now his sister was jesting with him and not being serious. Walking past her he flipped the light off as she followed as he proceeded to make his way towards the elevator to make his exit.

"We have an image to up hold."

Sue crossed her arms and ached an eyebrow stopping to stare at Johnny's back. "That image would be?"

Johnny halted his movement towards the lift, and turned back around. Grinning from ear to ear he then answered her question, "Well you did say I was the face of the Fantastic Four."

Shaking her head and taking her turn in rolling her eyes she watched him then call the elevator and step into the small box that would take him to the lobby floor that would eventually lead him to the busy streets below. But before the metal doors could close she yelled at her brother.

"Try not to use your powers in public."

"Yes mother."

Sue had no doubt in her mind that Johnny would more then likely not listen to her. First chance he would get, he would show off his ability at the first piece of tail that walked by. Oh well. Nothing she could do.

Getting her mind off her sibling she wondered what she could do to pass the time till either her fiancé Reed got back or Ben made his presence known. She was pretty sure she could come up with something and soon enough Johnny Storm's antics were far from her mind.

* * *

If Sue Storm had followed her brother who was on the prowl, she would have seen her words had gone through one ear and out the other. For amongst the hundreds of bodies pressed up against each other smell of alcohol and the music turned up as loud as possible without blowing the speakers, stood Johnny Storm. The Human Torch.

He was the center of attention, which of course did not bother him; in fact, he used it for all it was worth. He liked the celebrity reaction he received anytime he appeared at one of the bars, or at any event for that matter. There was even an arrogant part of him deep with inside that believed he did these places well by showing up and causing a scene.

By the end of the night, Johnny had made his way to the bar and was standing behind it as though he himself was a bartender. Not leaving any to the imagination, the girls who had front row seats were bending as far as they could to show off what momma gave them and Johnny Storm was not complaining.

"Come on Johnny, do a fire trick!" One of the girls whined.

A smirk came to his lips as he then reached over to a Jagermeister shot waiting to be dropped into a red bull glass to make a jagerbomb and as quick as the eye could follow he turned his finger into flames and then dipped it into the alcohol. Without delay the alcohol ignited and the crowed let out a drunken cheer as some even raised their glasses. He then dropped the shot into the red bull glass, which extinguished the flames and then downed the drink with in a few gulps and then placed the glass on the counter.

After taking the shot it was only a couple minutes later when Johnny felt the urge to go to the bathroom and made his way towards the men's restroom when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning around he saw a burly man standing in front of him. Johnny looked at the hand on his shoulder and then back at the guy who obviously had way to many drinks already.

"You think your hot shit cause you can do fire tricks, well I have new for you," the man then stopped in mid-sentence as he closed his eyes to let out a hot belch of Budweiser right in Johnny's face, "we don't tolerate little freaks like you."

Johnny at first was about to open his mouth to be a smartass right back but instead went with the other option that sounded much more appealing. He slowly began to heat just that side of his body where the man had a hold of his shoulder and like cooking a frog in water slowly and gradually turning up the heat, he did so until it finally registered with the drunken man that his hand was burning. His reaction time being off from the alcohol he finally pealed his hand away from Johnny's shoulder and backed up a few feet waving it as though this would take the pain away quicker. Johnny looked him up and down and then turned back around to proceed to his original destination. Only he did not get there before he felt a grasp on his other shoulder spun around quickly and decked hard in the face.

The blow to his face reared his head back and as this happened his body fell backwards from the momentum causing him to collide into people behind him who were not paying any heed to the fight breaking out. Grabbing his jaw for a second the shock soon wore off and he jumped back up and before he could keep his temper in check, he brought his fists to his chest and then brought them back down to his side in a quick flash as they turned into a ball of flames. Eyes fire red he stared at the man having every intent of letting him know who he had just started a fight with.

But as quickly as it took him to turn into a flame of fury, it died just as promptly. He had caught the looks of the other innocent bystanders and he suddenly never felt so alone in his life. They were all staring at him in horror, in awe, nobody sure what to do if he truly decided to release his powers on them. Ever since his transformation he never had felt like a freak but more like a super hero just like in the comics he had always seen sitting on the shelves at the bookstore. Suddenly he knew now what it felt like to be Ben Grimm, to be the Thing.

As he then decided it was best he leave and not say a single word he walked past the man who started it all. At least one thing had happened that Johnny Storm intended, the beast of man was anything but confident but a terrified wuss as he flinched when the Human Torch passed him.

As Johnny Storm made his way back to the Baxter building, he couldn't believe for one time in his life he felt like his sister was right. As he dwelled in his own thoughts he paid no attention to the sky above that let out a surge of electricity. A limp figure came through that surge and dropped from the sky and landed hard on the building in which he had leapt from.

The figure slowly pulled himself up from the hard cement and rolled onto his back looking upwards toward the stars. Blinking his eyes rapidly he wondered what the hell had happened to him. Expecting any second to find the men to stand over him he soon quickly found there was complete silence on the top of the high riser and he slowly sat up with pain aching in his back. Finding enough energy he pulled himself up and walked towards the edge and looked down at the many lights of New York City Skyline. Shocked as ever to find the city in full function and not a war zone that he had remembered it to be. The only thing he could think to say at the time was,

"This should be interesting."

**TBC…..**

_Drop me line if you like it ;)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note: **_Okay, before bricks are thrown at my head I have some explaining to do about the late update. One, I think Chapter 2 is one of the hardest part of writing stories it's the foundation of where they story is heading so chapter 2 was kind of hard to write, hopefully the next one won't give me trouble. Second, I was finishing up my fall classes so I was hit with exams and the fact I work retail so you can imagine between school and work I was kind of exhausted and really did not have time for working on a story. Third, I have no reason for this one I just wanted to say this number as well didn't want it to feel left out ;)._

_I would like to say I appreciate the feedback people are giving me, **Masterarcher, D.D.Z., sd freek, M.J.L.S, Lil' Kanny, penguinlover, gothlyssa** thank you for leaving me reviews very much enjoyed hearing from you ;)._

_Final word is, thank you **Boscogirl** for listening to me complain about every little detail ;) you're the best!_

**Chapter 2**

Silence filled the Baxter building, as the residents lay asleep in their beds, all except for one being, Ben Grimm. He was on a mission, and that was to get back at his nemesis, Johnny Storm.

For some time the two had been dueling back and forth, trying to best the other and the rules well, there were no rules when it came to them. Unfortunately for Ben, Johnny usually won the rounds and that drove him insane for the most part, always finding some way to get the better of him. But not this time!

Slowly creeping up on his unsuspecting prey, he placed the foghorn near Johnny's head. As he was moving his rock finger to press the button that would release the obnoxious loud sound Johnny's hand came up from his side and a stream of fire blew the can right out of The Thing's hand. Johnny's hand then dropped back against his body as the can that been previously in Ben's hands flew across the room and combusted into little flaming particles that fell to the ground.

Ben was obviously not pleased as his disappointment on his rock face showed as he looked down at the remains of the foghorn he had been holding. He then glared at the occupant in the bed.

"Nice try, come back tomorrow." Mumbled Johnny, his mouth pressed into the pillow making it almost too hard to hear him. Temporarily forgetting about the foghorn's fate, Ben spoke up.

"Can't, remember we are suppose to be some where today."

"Nope, don't care. Go away."

"But disappointment on all the little kids faces when they don't see you turn into a lighting bug."

Waiting for a response, even some kind of movement from the prone figure on the bed, but nothing. Johnny just continued being, well Johnny, stubborn and set in his ways as he just laid there.

Ben was going to let Sue deal with him but then thought otherwise and without any warning to Johnny, he grabbed the bed mattress and, not even straining himself, dumped it and the occupant on top of it onto the hard floor.

"Get dressed."

Not another word was spoken as The Thing left the room leaving Johnny Storm to collect himself from off the floor. Ben walked out to the kitchen where he found Sue and Reed already dressed and getting their breakfast. Walking over to the refrigerator he pulled out something to munch on and then walked back over to the table and the chair that was specially designed for him from Reed, it was one of the chairs that could withstand his massive weight. Nothing was worse when he was sitting there and then he would hear the groin of the wood as it split in half and he landed on his ass in front of everyone. Slowly he had learned just to stand there instead of testing the durability of the furniture. Looking up as he swallowed his food, Ben watched as Sue looked at her watch and then began to make her way towards the bedrooms that held her brother.

"Better go wake up Johnny, know how he can be."

"No need," Ben quickly responded, "I took on the task myself."

Reed and Sue did not have to take many guesses at the comment given by the big burly rock they called their friend. The two, Johnny and Ben, would prank one another back and forth. Never missing a good opportunity to give one another grief, and picking on each other relentlessly. But God help you if you decided to attack either one of them because the other one would be there ready to back that one up in a heartbeat.

Before Sue could make a side comment about Ben's means of waking up her brother, Johnny had made his appearance. Hair sticking in every direction that was possible, clothes wrinkled from tossing and turning, all in all he looked like he had a rough night.

Sitting down at the table yawning and making no comment he sat there with his elbow on the table holding his head up as Ben continued to eat. With a mouthful full of food he looked at Sue, "Told you I woke up firefly."

Glancing at the clock again she then looked at Johnny and then at Ben, "We have to be there in thirty minutes so I suggest you both get ready."

Johnny snorted, "Yeah heaven forbid Ben leaves without putting on his rock foundation."

Sue rolled her eyes, "You know what I mean." Making sure to talk before Ben made a comment back at Johnny, and not escalate the pissing contest between the two that would turn into a fight. "Will you just get ready so we can go?"

"Judging by weather conditions, and monitoring traffic, we should probably go now if we want to make it there on time." Reed finally making his voice be heard as he had just been watching the three.

Finding himself not to be hungry after all, Johnny got up from the table. "Well this has been fun but I have places to go, people to see."

"Are you not going now?" Sue asked, a bit puzzled by the sudden change of heart and not wanting to go when Johnny had promised he would go with them.

Turning back around he clapped his hands together, "As much as it sounds like fun, I am going to pass, I'll take a rain check though."

All this got a blank stare from the other three in the room. Johnny never passed on opportunities to show off his powers. Whether it be for fans or the media he always wanted to be in the lime light. He loved it and fed off of it.

"They will expect us all to be there Johnny." Reed injected.

Frowning his eyebrows and shaking his head, "Ahhh yes, be their side show freaks for them, a trick here a trick there, what next Reed circus? Yeah no thanks, I think I will pass."

Johnny then shook his head and left going into his room. Sue spun around glancing at Ben then at Reed completely shocked at Johnny's reaction. Before she could come up with something to say, Ben beat her to the punch.

"So Sue, does bi-polar run through your family or what?"

* * *

Listening for silence come back over the building Johnny then moved out of the room and into the living room and plopped down on the couch. Grabbing the remote he flipped through the stations at such a fast speed it was a wonder how he was able to catch a glimpse of what was on the channel before he decided it wasn't good enough to watch. Landing finally on VH1 only because it had a countdown of hot videos of the week without the screaming teenagers in the studio of TRL he threw the remote back on the table and propped his feet up. 

Slowly he realized how bored he was and that this was not keeping his mind occupied enough so, jumping up from the couch, he made his way towards the fridge, opened it, looked inside and then closed it and went to the cupboard. Closing that having nothing he then opened the refrigerator again as though something would magically appear in there. He then re-shut the door again and looked around the kitchen wondering what he was going to do about his stomach grumbling for lack of food.

Going back to the TV he began to surf the channels again hoping that he could make up his mind on what he wanted to eat when he stopped on one particular station. It was news coverage on the charity event he was suppose to be at.

"The atmosphere is really ecstatic with the Fantastic 4 due to show up any minute now. Fans are lined up around the block hoping they will catch a glimpse of the heroes as they slip into the school for the event to help work on the baldy burned building…."

It ended with Johnny clicking the TV off and just sitting there staring at the blank television. Guilt slowly began to creep over him for reacting the way he did. It wasn't their fault, and certainly not the kids who were counting on him being there, he was punishing them for some jackass at the bar the night before. Letting out a sigh he knew what he had to do find something to eat his stomach was now hurting and he then decided nothing was worthy of eating and he just go walk around till something struck his interest.

(Elsewhere)

Johnny Storm opened the door to Victor Von Doom's office. Making little noise he walked around trying to find clues as to what might have befallen the man. Most of the equipment such as the TV's and advanced computers were either destroyed or confiscated by the NYPD.

When he first had stepped onto the top floor of the high rise and saw the destruction that had been left behind, he was stuck standing there in awe. Curious as to what the story could be that had caused such a mess. But the more he studied the wreckage of the walls and a certain pattern began to take place right there in front of his eyes. For the most part it looked as though a wreaking ball had bounced on through, ping ponging until it exploded through the window and down to the crowded streets below. The only thing that could produce such a disaster zone making strong cement into nothing but clay and that was the only one person on the planet his pal, Ben Grimm, The Thing.

Now the question, where was Doom and how truly different was this world from his? Pondering enough that he stopped and again caught himself looking at the skyscrapers. He had forgotten how pretty the city could look even in the broad daylight with the sun high in the sky. Coming out of his thought process standing around and staring at the city and getting lost in its beauty would not help with his answers and solve his problems, so the decision came to move to the streets.

Flaming on he went through the glass that had been shattered by Doom and Ben Grimm as they finally collided in battle of evil vs. good. His feet hit the pavement and his flames dissipated as he began walking the streets of New York City as though he was just an average American and not somebody capable of such destruction.

* * *

The car was pretty much silent on the way to their destination. Reed was concentrating on driving, Ben was staring out the window and Sue well she kept replaying the conversation, analyzing over every little detail trying to figure out why her brother would react the way he did. 

She knew she was doing it again, being the older sister and anytime it seemed Johnny got a hiccup she would freak out about it, or maybe no she was being to hard on herself.

"Can you believe Johnny?" Finally voicing her inner thoughts and hoping she wasn't the only one thinking about it. But she realized she probably should have not said anything when Ben responded to her.

"The kid has PMS, let him."

Sue Storm decide to leave it at that and as they pulled up to the scene she was taken back and startled at how many fans were lined up just to see them and show their support for them. She still had not gotten used to the whole publicity thing and still felt uncomfortable when they got this kind of attention. She knew it was worse for Reed and thousand times harder on Ben. He had slowly gotten better at not caring but it showed in his rock hard face more then once that he was not happy about people staring at him.

Trying to clear her thoughts the door was abruptly opened and as they all came out of the car they had a few news anchors standing by the door waiting to ask questions as they proceeded inside the school. Somebody took care of the vehicle for them as they then made their way towards the door. Reed gave a glance to Sue and then Ben looked to Reed and then they both decided to let Sue be the one to talk for them as they quickly got inside. Sue was sure to give them dirty glares as she stopped for a second to answer a few questions being asked of her.

"Sue where is the Human Torch, and is it true your thinking about quitting the Fantastic Four to move to Hollywood to become an actress?"

Sue put on the best smile she could muster, try not to shake her head at the last question that was asked. "No I am not going to become an actress, I am very happy where I am; as for my brother, he wasn't feeling too good. We are very happy in how many people showed up and can't wait to help these kids who deserve it more then ever. Thank you."

(Few Hours Later)

The group had many tasks just for the few hours they had been there and they were not even close to being done. But break time had come and they had moved into the schoolyard to play with the kids and give them the attention they had been desiring every since they had gotten there.

Ben looked at the kids who were gathered around himself, Reed, and Sue. Few times Sue had disappeared to show up somewhere else just to make the kids scream in glee, while Reed was stretching himself into odd shape things, like a ball to bounce for the kids to chase. Himself well he was scared to touch them for the most part, for fear he would not hold back his powerful strength and end up killing one of them. In the end he gave into the pitiful looks he kept getting and pleading for him to play with them that he just started to lift them up in the air with them dangling from his forearm.

He had not missed the look of disappointment on some of the kids faces who were hoping the Human Torch would be there. Could he blame them? He really did kind of wonder what the hell had gotten up Johnny's ass to act the way he did. Not that he always didn't act like a moron half the time, but to act as though they would be circus freaks was a bit mind boggling and confused Ben.

Bringing his mind back to what he was doing he bent down so the next set of kids could hook onto his arm, but something stopped him. His eyes traveled to the sky and sure enough the sound he had heard was that of Johnny coming from the sky and landing right there in the school yard flaming off. The kids scrambled to him, for they saw it as a new toy to play with.

Johnny looked to see that Sue was smiling at him, happy that he had come after all. He then looked over at Ben giving him a nod as he tussled one kid's hair.

"I thought you were not coming Tinkerbell?"

"You know me, didn't want to disappoint the kids."

He then brought his full attention to the children in front of them as he began answering their questions. One of the tricks he did for them was when one of the kids threw a Frisbee up in the air he blasted it with a fireball. This got an immediate reaction as they clapped and wanted him to do something else. He of course consented and lit his hand on fire then sent a stream of fire upwards.

As Reed, Sue and Ben came to stand by Johnny, the team leader of the whole event came out and announced break time was over and the kids all groaned. They could go all night having the Fantastic 4 being there but they filed into the school, the four heroes standing outside. As they began to also make their way inside to help out once more, Sue nudged her brother.

"Glad you could make it."

Johnny gave her a small smile and nodded his head, "Me to."

(Somewhere in New York City)

Johnny Storm was not having the best of luck trying to figure out what had happened to Doom. Few people he asked shrugged their shoulders and then wanted him to talk to them as though he really cared about their lives. He was walking down the sidewalk trying to decide his next plan of action when something out of the corner of his eye. He backed up and then looked at the TV's that were broadcasting an event that was happening live. It was like staring into a mirror for there was him on the screen talking to a news crew smiling and signing some autographs, comfortable as could be in the spotlight.

So that answered one of his questions. He was a super hero to people in this world, admired and treasured. Stepping back he then turned and began walking again, an idea beginning to form in the back of his head. 'We lead very different lives,' a small smile came to his lips, 'I'll just have to fix that.'

**TBC….**

_So Johnny was a bit more pissy in this chapter hahah but he came through in the end. Hope you still getting a kick out of this and see you all next time around ;)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** – _Do not own any of the characters, just borrowing them to use for my own guilty pleasure. I promise to put them back when I am done!_

**Author Note** – _Okay, before you throw bricks and anything that might hurt on contact I want to explain myself. Muse, my freaking muse went on a break!!!! Because this is my first Fantastic Four story, I am still uneasy with some of the characters and not sure what to do at times until my muse kicks into gear. I didn't stop thinking about this story though and I been wanting to update it for sometime now, I know what its like to be a reader and waiting for another chapter and almost giving up so I apologize whole heartily and have not lost anybody's interest because of it. _

_I been working feverishly and found that as I was working the chapter was becoming a mammoth so I decided to split it making it a lot smaller then anticipated but leaves you with a nice little cliffhanger but Chapter 4 should be up very shortly. I'm really excited how Chapter 4 is coming out as well. _

_Onto those who reviewed, wow! Thank you so much I probably could say it over and over to the point y'all got tired of it but I just feed off of it and when I get reviews it puts me on a cloud for weeks upon weeks so thank you. _

**_Tricia, MJLS, sdfreek, Lyless and lockesilver, gothlyssa, Emily, Haydenfan89, Joralie, Xdaisy chainX, Ingu, Emily, and Silver Dog Demon_**

_THANK YOU!!!! Sorry guys for taking again for so long that was never my plan and I am sooooooo sorry forgive me, enough of my babbling and here is the chapter. _

_**P.S.** I failed to mention in the last two chapters when I was first working on the story I made a cool little banner for this story. You can find it at Deviant Art if you want to take a peek, just go to my profile you'll see the link to the webpage ;)! _

**Chapter 3**

It had taken some investigating, asking of the right people, making sure the word did not get around that the Human Torch was looking for one of the most feared villains the world had ever seen, Dr. Doom.

He was outside of Doom's place, not entirely sure how to approach this. It was not like he could run up, ring the doorbell and say he was just in the neighborhood how's the planning on taking over the world thing going for you? Yep, he could see that going over very well. Johnny had first thought finding Doom was the hard part, never did it cross his mind that seeing one of your enemies at your front step might just piss you off.

Then again maybe he was expecting this, and Doom already knew he was there and was just waiting for him to make the first move. Making sure to be on full alert, Johnny passed the iron gate with ease as he flew over and dropped down onto the cement rocks. Looking around he began searching for any type of guns or traps that could lead to his untimely gruesome death. It did not calm his nerves anymore that nothing happened as he reached the door, he still was very hesitant. 'Now or never.'

Bringing his hand up he went to knock on the door but it opened slowly and Johnny half expected Lurch to be standing there welcoming him into the Mansion. But nobody was there and he debated now to scratch this whole plan. Johnny had seen one to many movies where the door opened by itself and they always ended up regretting it later.

"Come into my parlor said the spider to the fly." Johnny spoke out loud. Gulping he then stepped in a few feet and heard the door close behind him, not bothering to glance back he began scoping out the mansion; no scratch that, castle.

"Johnny Storm, I've been waiting for you." Came the menacing voice over what sounded like a speaker system that was throughout the stronghold.

Johnny himself tried not to jump at the sound, knowing full well he was on camera and showing he was intimidated would only give Doom more leverage then he felt needed to give. "Oh yeah, well hope it wasn't to long….," his eyes searching, "wasn't taught to be rude."

A laugh that sent chills up and down Johnny's spine made him realize no matter which dimension you were in, Doom was just one scary son of a bitch and what made him so scary was, he was far to intelligent for his own good.

"Ahhh, smartass just like your counterpart, must run in the genes."

"What can I say? I strive to please." Johnny still had not located the camera so he stood there waiting for his fate, though he was not very pleased with that notion either. It also had not gone unnoticed that he mentioned his counterpart, that meant Doom had either some part in him beginning here or he just simply knew.

"That is what I was hoping for."

Johnny turned quickly when he realized the voice was no longer being broadcasted over a speaker but coming from a dark corner in the room. There stood Victor Von Doom. Johnny was trying to figure out why this Doom made him much more uneasy then the one in his reality and maybe it was just because this one could have a completely different motive and object then his.

"So, I take it you already know I'm not…" he didn't get to finish.

"What, you think you were whisked away by magic? Careful calculations is what it took, but you are here and we can begin the planning."

Johnny almost wanted to slap his own forehead, the way Doom was talking making himself sound like Reed. Planning and calculations, it seemed he was just a little ploy in an operation that been in the works for some time now and quite frankly that unnerved Johnny just a hair. It meant Johnny was here because Doom wanted him here and that was the only reason, because of some master idea he had formatted at the back of his skull, or metal skull whatever his body was made of now. Thing was, if Doom so desired he could just send Johnny back to his own reality if Dom got tired of him, ultimately destroying his own goals and plans to wreak havoc on his own doppelganger.

"Whoa, whoa…first off, what plan? Second, maybe I already had one of my own, ever think about that?" Johnny spoke; watching as Doom just crossed his arms.

"You have a plan? Then do tell what is your plan that you have so masterly thought up."

Johnny suddenly felt like he was under the glare of one of his parents when he was a child and had done something he knew better, like talking back. The more he thought about his own devious strategy he knew it would sound juvenile next to Doom's.

"I wanted to ruin Johnny Storm's reputation in this reality."

Johnny waited for a reaction and surely enough he got one when Dr. Doom gave him a smile that would make the most ferocious tiger lay down like a baby kitten.

"Why ruin it, when you can take it over?"

Johnny stood there for a few seconds. He knew Doom's would have a better grasp on the situation and how to work to his advantage, and, quite frankly, he loved that idea more then his own.

"Then what are we waiting for," Johnny walked over and slapped Doom on the back, "lets hear this master plan."

(Few Days Later)

Johnny Storm was officially and most positively bored out of his skull. It seemed nothing these days could keep his interest for long. It also did not help to cure his boredom with everyone gone. Usually he could bug Ben, that always entertained Johnny. But the big guy was with Alicia at the moment and as for Sue and Reed, well they were off doing couple things. Honestly he didn't really listen on the details because he really didn't care.

He could watch TV again, but it was the same crap, different day. Maybe work on one of his many muscle cars that he owned and liked to tinker with from time to time. But with his mind wondering the way it was he'd probably botch any easy engine part and ruin the whole thing. He could get ready and go out and crash some of the clubs around New York that he usually hit and do what he loved most, drink and pick up girls. But even that sounded unappealing, the drinking never picking up women.

'I have A.D.D.' Johnny declared on himself. He couldn't keep his attention on anything just for one moment. But he did realize one thing, ' I have to get outta of here.' When that thought burning in his mind he walked towards the elevator. Besides not like he had to baby sit the Baxter Building. Wasn't going anywhere. Plus who would be stupid enough to waltz into their domain that housed the Fantastic Four, or really for that matter The Thing? Doom had and looked at where he ended up. That always made Johnny smile.

Sometimes on occasions such as these Johnny Storm's mind would wonder off and think about Doom, but only in rare circumstances. Such as what would have happened had Sue and him had gotten together? Especially now that they knew who Victor would become and it was a down right scary scenario. Have that man be his brother-in-law and mini -me Dooms running around. For some odd reason unbeknownst to Johnny he just pictured their kids being the size of annoying lap dog, with the same mask Doom was sporting around yelling "FEED ME OR PERISH!" Johnny laughed inside at that notion, 'now that is a terrifying image.'

The chime of the elevator came overhead, making Doom's ankle biting mask-wearing hellions erase from his mind. Stepping out of the door Johnny nodded his head to the building attendant Ernie as he strolled on by and walked outside. Before Johnny could even pick which way he would even go, he heard in the distance the very distinct sounds of a fire engine piercing the new night of the city. He began walking towards that way, but not having any intent yet to follow, still convinced the bravest of the FDNY could handle it. But as he got to the street that he first heard the wailing of the sirens, he heard a new set. This time it was a different type, blended in with the fire trucks.

Johnny Storm watched as a NYPD squad car flew by only shortly afterwards another engine followed closely by, the cop car was running interference for the rescue truck. As Johnny stood there getting lost in the lights as they trailed out of sight, he could hear even more.

Now it was normal to hear these guys from time to time as they set off to a call because of living in such a highly populated area such as New York. But when that many were out, it meant one simple thing. Big fire, and that also meant, show time.

Johnny made sure nobody was near him, as he burst into sudden flames. Like a rocket shooting from Cape Canaveral in Florida Johnny soared above the tall buildings that made up the skyline of the biggest city in America.

Did not take much looking to spot the vehicles, and from his height where they were headed pitch black smoke was visible to The Human Torch. 'Where there is smoke, there's a fire, and I am so there.' Johnny then shot off like a comet in space. Never noticing a familiar person entering the Baxter Building.

* * *

Walking into the Baxter Building for the first time in the realm it was something to behold, and it was only the main floor.

'Hmmm, just like how I remembered it.' Johnny thought as he started up, his analyzing everything. It was nice to see the building back to its full glory and not destroyed and no longer recognizable. As he than began to move towards lifts that would take him to the floor he desired somebody asked him a question.

"Forget something? Didn't think you would be back so soon Mr. Storm."

Johnny looked the man up and down and at first a smartass remark came up to respond with but he held back and bit his tongue instead. He did not know who this man was and could care less about him so just turned his attention back to the elevators and pushed the button to go up.

Ernie was completely baffled at the response from Johnny Storm. Only a few moments ago Johnny had nodded his head as a gesture of hello when he had left. Didn't make much sense, but then again God only knows what's going on in that kids head. Nodding his head and smiling at another tenant that lived in the Baxter Building, he tried to put past the mood swing of Johnny Storm and realized he had only a few more hours until he was off.

Not taking long to get to the top of the floor, Johnny Storm pushed off the wall of the tiny little box that had carried him there and walked into center of the room and turned a few to see the many instruments that aligned the side. Shaking his head "Looks like the Reeds are unchangeable."

Making his way to the many tables that made up a good portion of the equipment in the room, different computers meant for separate kind of tests and tasks. "Once a nerd, always a nerd."

Putting his hand only inches away from the keyboard he slowly called upon the heat that burned within. Johnny watched with fascination as the instrument under his hand began to be melted and become disfigured making it almost hard to tell what it was before as it welled to the table it was sitting on. This would not be the last keyboard, or thing he destroyed in the Baxter Building that night. It would appear as nothing but a childish act, but it was part of the whole plan.

Truly nothing would please Johnny to see the looks on the other faces when they found their stuff burned and destroyed all from a flick of his very own wrist, a true trademark from the one and only Human Torch. More then anything though, Johnny would love to be a fly on the wall, just to see the Johnny from this reality stand there with that complete dumbfounded look upon his face as he was accused of something he had no part in or having no capability of knowing about. Then again you can't always get what you want no matter how badly you desired it.

* * *

When Johnny had arrived at the scene where it seemed every fire engine in the five boroughs was headed, he realized he might not be so helpful after all. It had to be one of the biggest smoldering fires that he had seen in person. Smoke along with red, yellow, and orange colors making up the flames were coming out every crack in the building and sending smoke hundreds of feet into the air, maybe even higher.

Getting lost into the glow of the blaze that was sending out intense heat, Johnny wondered what he could do. A man that could turn himself into fire, yeah he'd do the firemen a lot of help make things worse is probably what he would achieve.

Descending slowly, debating on just leaving or asking the fire chief if there was anything he could do. As he began to get close he could see the discussion he was having with another fireman was a flat out yelling match. It was very clear that one of the rescue squads was missing one of their own. Likely was still in the building lost in the blaze somewhere as the chief was declaring it to be too dangerous and pulling the men out. They would no longer have the men working on the inside or on top of the roof to try and vent it; they would have to fight it from the outside.

"You are sentencing him to death!" The one rescue worker yelled, not entirely convinced that he could not go into the building and save his fellow brethren.

"I have no other choice, the whole damn place is coming down and I can't risk anybody else."

That was enough for Johnny. The chief probably could not afford any of his men, which was a right decision on his part. But Johnny wasn't part of their crew and he had one advantage over anybody in the world, flames could not harm him. So in a span of a second he decided to help one of FDNY's Bravest by then taking off like a shotgun and going head first into one of the many busted out windows of the factory.

Landing on the top floor the smoke was impenetrable making it beyond difficult for Johnny, The Human Torch, to see properly. The fire around him was not bothering him or even making him even near uncomfortable but the smoke was making it dangerous to see where he was going. Few times as Johnny was making his way through he caught himself at the last moment to see smoke spewing out of a dark hole where the floor had collapsed in on itself.

Convinced the man was not on the higher floors Johnny turned into flames and advanced downwards, yelling out hoping the man was still conscious enough to give out his location. Like his flame it was blending into the roaring sound of the blaze that was all around him and if anybody was even in the vicinity of earshot it was more then likely they didn't even hear him.

'I won't give up!'

Johnny heard a loud creaking sound and knowing that was the building straining to hold onto all the weight without some of its main support beams, sent him into a near frantic mode as he threw debris out of his way in search of the man.

Reaching down to remove some of the wood out of his way he saw it. The blackened suited hand lying limp and motionless. As Johnny began to quickly uncover the man it was a daunting thought to realize this guy had possibly been walking on the floor that use to be above them and fallen through. It would explain how he was pinned and why Johnny was having such a hard time removing the wreckage around him.

"Sir, I'm going to get you out of this just hang on…," wincing "longer." Johnny added. No telling how long the man had been there, and he wasn't even sure if the man was still alive. Quite frankly Johnny was just to focused on getting the fireman free from his prison of burning rubble.

Maybe that's why he didn't hear the creaking become louder until it was shaking the scorching floor and became a deep rumble within the building itself. Johnny threw himself over the man as the entire building collapsed in on itself sending the Human Torch into complete blackness.

TBC… 


	4. Chapter 4

**Author Note:** _First off, thank you so much for the reviews! They keep me going when I am ready to give up so this is for you guys ;). Second some of you are wondering where the hell I went, after I said "it be a quick update." I didn't lie when I said this chapter was almost complete, what I didn't anticipate was my schedule at work to change drastically. Suddenly instead of working mid-shift, I was having to get up at 4.am to be at work at 5. Now some days I can function as a human being other days it doesn't work out so well and I found that I had no muse. My writing ability was shot because I'd either take a nap when I got home or clean the house to stay up on my feet. Then before you know it dinnertime would roll around then it was lights to start the whole process over again. _

_I am truly sorry from the bottom of my heart, it was never my intention but I thought I should explain why it took so long. _

_To those who were kind enough and took the time out of the schedule to drop me a line, here a shout out to you guys. __**Ingu**__**deranged black kitten of doom, rachel eckstein, Xdaisy chainX, running in circles, Silver Dog Doom, sd freek, Lyless and lockesilever, Tricia, and MzPink. **__Thank you guys again ;) appreciate it!!!!_

_Now, the new chapter, hopefully you enjoy!!! _

**Chapter 4**

It took all the willpower and strength that Johnny had to crack one eye open. His head felt like it had been split open and he was pretty sure he heard his name being called. But that could be the cartoon birds flying around his head amongst the stars he was still seeing. Shaking his head that could have been one of the worst mistakes he had ever made because that only helped the jackhammer banging in between his eyes to just intensify. Closing his eyes again listening to the crackling sound of fire all around him he then heard his name being called again.

'Sue?' He thought. 'Couldn't be, could it?'

Hearing the sound of crashing metal hit upon each other Johnny was convinced that more was about to fall on his head. But instead he saw his sister with a psyche bubble around the two other members of their group, Ben Grimm and Reed Richards. As they made their way towards Johnny, Sue would let down part of the force field for Ben to pick things up and throw them then put it back up to block out any intense heat radiating off anything that was burning.

Johnny suddenly realized he was stuck under some large beam with the man underneath him whom Johnny was trying to protect from any further harm. So even if he wanted to move, he was not going anywhere until Sue got there with the rest of the group. He watched as Ben toss things as though they weighed nothing more then a penny when it had to be more then few tons of metal here and there.

"Leave ya alone for one minute matchstick and look where ya end up."

Then in a mocking voice, "You're my hero Ben Grimm, now if you'd be so kind." Johnny replied eyeing the beam that was getting highly uncomfortable to the Human Torch.

Ben lifted it up and then grabbed Johnny up off the ground and set him back up on his feet before Johnny could even blink. Reed who even though was under the protection of Sue's force field still looked uncomfortable with the heat wreaking havoc on his elastic body.

"Johnny are you okay to walk?" Reed asked as Ben got to work getting the fireman free.

"He better be," Sue's voice straining "because afterwards, little brother, we are going to have a serious talk."

Right at the moment Johnny had no answer because, quite frankly, his head was still pounding and as far as he was concerned he had spent enough time, in the burning building.

"I got em, let's go." Ben declared having the man swung over his shoulder. With that being said it was only a minute or two later before they reached the night air and was safely away from the collapsing warehouse.

Sue had sat down next to Johnny immediately afterwards and had not moved for sometime. She was physically and mentally drained from using her powers to protect and shield them from anything raining down on their heads while they made their escape. Though it didn't drain her as much as before when she first learned of her powers, it still could wipe her out if she over utilized them and was not careful. As for Ben and Reed they had gone to get the car for them as Johnny just stared at the exact spot they had tried desperately to revive Lt. Johnson. The man they had pulled from the wreckage, the one Johnny had gone into the building hoping he could save.

There was nothing anyone could do; the man had died due to the numerous injuries he sustained when he fell through the floor. If Lt. Johnson hadn't died from the fall, the smoke would have gotten him long before the fire could do any damage. But it still did not make Johnny feel like a hero.

"Come on." Spoke Sue suddenly when she saw that Reed and Ben were waiting for them. Standing up, she saw Johnny was reluctant.

"Go on without me, I think I'm going to stay here for a little longer."

Sue was going to protest, but figured it was best to allow Johnny to come home on his own when he was ready. She had faith in her brother as she then put her hand on his shoulder.

"Don't stay out to late."

She then slowly made her way to the car and got in. The vehicle waited for a few seconds just in case Johnny changed his mind, and then left the scene. Johnny turned back to the place that had been Lt. Johnson's demise. Wondering if that had been the Lieutenants destiny, to die there all along no matter who tried to save him. Preordained. Johnny could not help but wonder what was laid out before him if you believed in that sort of thing. What was in his near future? Quite frankly, he didn't want to know as he stood there listening to the fire continue to crackle and pop as firefighters continued to douse the inferno that was in front of him.

(Baxter Building)

The three went their separate ways the minute they got upstairs as Sue went to take a shower smelling like a fire did not really suit her. Ben was walking to his bedroom ready for a nice deep sleep and Reed walked to his computer to start on one of his latest theories. But stopped and looked down at his keyboard. The keys were melted beyond recognition and even further it had been sealed to the desk. His mouth hung open but closed immediately when he heard a bellowing yell from Ben's room.

Reed ran into Ben's room to find him lying on the floor after the bed had collapsed under his weight. Looking closely though however it was plainly obvious the support beams had been melted and weakened to the point when Ben put his rock ton on it, there be no way for it to sustain him. What made it worse; it was a special bed Reed had made for Ben because not many places sold a bed that could withstand Ben's maximum weight.

Putting his hand out Reed helped Ben up off the floor who was muttering something fierce under his breath about rearranging a certain tinkerbell's face.

"JOHNNY!"

Looking at one another Ben and Reed then took off to Sue's room and found her standing there fading in and out because her emotions were going off the Richter scale. They saw her staring down in her closet as she glanced back at them with arms crossed, positively pissed off.

Peeking their heads in they saw that the majority of her clothes had been burned and were smoldering in her closet. Shaking her head she walked away and sat on her bed and looked at Reed and Ben.

Nobody knew what to say because they could not understand it themselves. It was quite obvious who had done it, for Johnny was the only one with fire capabilities in the house that could have done the damage in so little time. But the question was, why? Why would he do such a childish act? He was a lot of things, but doing juvenile tricks and damaging their property was not his style, or was it?

"I just don't understand what has gotten into him." Sue finally broke the silence.

"When we talk to him we should be rational and explain to him," Reed began but Ben quickly tarnished that idea by injecting.

"Screw rational, he destroyed our stuff! I'm going to rearrange his damn face!"

Ben walked out into the living room with the other two trying to calm the temper that was beginning to take over his common sense and coherent thinking. As though sensing this could be the worse time to make his presence known Johnny Storm arrived back home.

"What's going on?" Seeing the look on their faces, which he could not read at the moment Johnny took a few steps forward. "Did I miss family movie night or what?"

Johnny was completely oblivious as to what was going on and why everybody was staring at him as though he committed some horrendous act upon them. The last time he saw them everything had been fine, he just felt like shit after unable to successfully to save the one man from the building. He had stayed behind to clear his thoughts but the minute he walked in he could feel all the anger was set upon him.

He did not miss the look Sue was giving him, he had seen that one before. It was close to the one when he had ripped the head off of every Barbie doll she owned and then burned them to see what they looked like all melted together. This look however contained a look of complete disappointment and he really did not like this or understand why he was getting such a reaction.

Before he could ask again what was wrong with everybody Ben had taken just a few strides to grab Johnny by the shoulder and not to gently either.

"Woah big guy what is your,"

Before another word could be said Ben dragged Johnny to his room and then shoved Johnny in and made him see the bed. "What did you do to your bed?" Johnny asking. He then turned around and saw Ben's face was set to anger and it dawned on him as though being hit by a freight train.

"What, you think I had something to do with this?"

"You think your pretty funny damaging my bed, Suzie's clothes and Reed's keyboards?"

Johnny was baffled at such an accusation. He knew he was a lot of things, but to do something so petty? Sure there was that one guy in traffic who found what it was like to have your tires melted to New York City's pavement. Here and there a tree got flamed when fire would trickle from his body as he shot off. But damage material that belonged to his sister, his brother in law Ben. Well he had to admit, Ben's was pretty funny but that was beside the point!

"Who else can turn themselves into fire in this building?" Ben still glaring ready to bust somebody's head, preferably Johnny's.

Johnny tried to hide the pain coursing through his body at the idea of his family automatically assuming it was him. Shaking his head denying the act of vandalism, "Well it wasn't me."

Sue stepped in wanting to separate Ben and Johnny. Those two were as stubborn as people could get, and if they continued the way they were headed it would escalate to the point they would begin to trade blows.

"Johnny, we just want to understand why you felt the need to destroy our things."

Reed knew they were approaching this all wrong. They were going on emotions at seeing their stuff disregarded and ruined with such disrespect. He couldn't deny that there was a part inside of him that wanted to act upon his own anger that had risen up when he saw his keyboards destroyed. But acting out in resentment towards Johnny would not solve anything just like it was proving right now playing out in front of them. It was very evident on Johnny's face they were backing him into a corner. The three were attacking him all at once and that was only making Johnny push even harder. It was only so much this boy was going to handle before he finally had enough and made it clear. Reed decided to speak up, hoping to defuse it quick, "Look we all need to calm down, this won't solve anything, why don't we,"

"Give him a good thrashing and maybe that will teach him not to touch people's stuff!" Ben said interrupting Reed.

There was no denying the temperature around Johnny had changed dramatically. It was getting hotter as Johnny himself was slowly losing his cool and his emotions were sending his body into overdrive bringing his heat up. In seconds his body would turn into a gulf of flames, and all three knew it.

Johnny wanted nothing more than to scream at the top of his lungs, allowing his body to explode with scorching flames. But by doing so he would kill the three that mattered the most to him and no matter how pissed he was he'd die before he allowed that to happen.

It took everything in Johnny not to lose his temper, not to lose control of the fire that was burning with inside his very body. For the first time since Johnny could remember he left the fight without having the last word.

Sue, Reed, and Ben watched as he left, slamming the door to the stairs behind him. He didn't even want to wait for the elevator to reach the top floor. Watching as her brother leaves she turned back to look at her fiancé and then to Ben. On the border of saying something she found that no words would come. Probably for the best she decided to just leave the room with Reed following behind silently. Ben stood there watching them then his eyes traveled back to his bed. "Yeah but who's going to fix my bed?"

* * *

Johnny Storm stared out at the harbor before him. It had been one of the few places he could always escape to when he felt there was nowhere else to go. Even his own sister didn't even know about this place, and quite frankly he was glad.

He kept running the fight through his mind and though he wanted to forget it he kept playing it over and over. So desperately he wanted to make something of it try and figure out what went wrong. How one minute they were fine, the next they were ready to condemn him. They had separated at the warehouse fire and everything seemed okay. When he had left the Baxter Building nobody had come in, he would have remembered. There were no black outs in his memory, no insignificant time loss that he couldn't count for.

It just didn't make any sense, unless the intruder had gone in when they were all absent from the building. But as far as Johnny knew they would have known because of Reed's new state of the art defense system for any intruders into their domain.

What he should do is go and check the surveillance tapes. But that meant going back and quite frankly he was not ready to. Maybe he'd go crash at one of his friend's place till he was ready to face them without shooting into flames.

"Still haven't figured it out yet, have you?"

Johnny spun around seeing somebody standing in the shadows.

"How somebody or someone could slip into the Baxter Building undetected."

Readying himself, Johnny wanted nothing more then to know who this asshole was standing before him. It was obvious this was the guy who was responsible for his family wanting his head tonight. Johnny could feel the hairs on the back of his neck rise at the sound of the man's voice. It sounded so familiar, but why?

"Don't look so confused Johnny, makes perfect sense. " Stepping into the light that was casting down on them from the streetlight. "When that somebody looks like me, eeeer you," letting out a laugh, "us."

Johnny stepped back hitting the metal railing, finding he felt suddenly cornered and trapped. His mouth hung open as he pointed. "How?"

'This was not possible,' he thought. Then again he could turn himself into flames, having a doppelganger could happen, couldn't it?

"Come on, like I want to explain science to myself. We both know that was never our strong suit."

Anger had slowly shifted from the shock state at seeing himself. "Why? Why would you ruin their stuff?"

"Hello! It's not obvious? Did I eat paint chips in this reality, or what? Who else knows about this place?"

Johnny's mind began to become frantic. He knew the answer and suddenly his tongue had gone completely dry in his mouth. "No one knows, but me. You ruined their stuff knowing I'd leave to come here to be," swallowing hard, "by myself."

"Sucks don't it?"

Johnny never saw the gun that was being held behind his doppelganger's leg. He was still to shocked at the unfolding events before him and all of it happening to fast.

All he registered was the hit in his chest, as he glanced down and saw the tranquilizer dart embedded into him. Moving his head up that already felt fifty times heavier then it really was all he could do was muster a glare. Knowing there was nothing he could do now. His fate was sealed and all he could think was, his sister was going to be so pissed at him.

His legs failed him as he felt his body crumble underneath him. He couldn't move anything nothing was responding to his demands and he never felt so tired in his life. The last thing he saw was himself grinning like a predator above him.

"Don't worry I'll take good care of your family."

For the second time that night, Johnny Storm lost consciousness to the world.

**TBC…**

_(Please do not kill me!!! I hoped you liked it, I have no idea what I'm going to do next (slams head down). Tell me what you think and I'll see you all next time around)_


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning: **_Some explicit language did make its way into this chapter. I know it wouldn't be a problem, but I figured why not lol. _

**Author Note: **_Well, some of you are wondering where the hell I went. I did to but I'm not going to give you the details not because I don't want to share. It's just another excuse and there is no reason for me to take as long as I do, and I just once again want to apologize for it. _

_You guys who have been sending me e-mails, and reviews wow. Truly when I want to give up on this story because I don't know what to do, all I have to do is read the reviews and that gets me pumped up. So my usual chapter is a bit longer, just for you guys. To those who left me a review, here is the shout out,_

_**moogsthewriter, Silver Dog Demon, Ingu, Lil'Kanny, gothlyssa, Xdaisy chainX, ElektricStorm, Part of the Queue, closetfan, MysticDragonfly, bohumut, Sophie, PrInCeSsFBi, Faith the Apostle, **__and__** Jellybean16**_

_Truly without you I'd given up all ready so thank you, and onto the story!!!! _

**Chapter 5**

Johnny Storm's eyes kept locked on the figure before him. Honestly he never imagined the plan to work out as well as it had. It seemed any strategy he created would either blow up in his face or not even get off the ground before something went wrong. That's why his nerves were still tense as a bow and arrow, ready for any moment when his doppelganger would spring to life.

But everything had gone smooth and without a hitch and now he was staring at the body that lay crumbled before him oblivious to the world around him. The only thing giving away the fact the body was still breathing was the soft rise and fall of his chest.

Lowering so Johnny rested on the balls of his feet, he then flipped his counterpart onto his back. 'So this is what it must feel like to have a twin.' It was so weird, for it felt like he was staring into a mirror, only the reflection was not mimicking his movements. For only a second Johnny felt guilty, knowing he was causing grief to himself. Then again, they were two different people, just because they had the same face didn't make them the same person.

Remorse quickly swept away as quickly as the wind shifts, as Johnny smiled softly and spoke for the first time since his mirror image had fallen unconscious.

"I hope you don't take this to personal, just can't have two Johnnys running around New York City. Just between you and I," looking around as though somebody might over hear, "I never thought that warehouse fire would be so out of control. Then again I've always been good setting things on fire, not containing it."

Hearing footsteps fall in behind him, Johnny came back up to his full height and turned around. "Took you guys long enough."

"Next time give us better directions and we won't have this problem."

Johnny looked at the men that were loyal to Dr. Doom and had a quick vision of him spewing out flames from his hands setting them all on fire. But that wouldn't make the boss to happy so he quickly dismissed that daydream of his and shook his head.

"No excuses," putting out his hand "give me your phone." The man reached into his coat pocket and pulled out his cell and flung it to Johnny who caught it. Dialing the number quickly he got Doom on the first ring.

"It's done."

"Good, wait a few hours before you make your presence known." Doom said as Johnny then turned on his heel to once again look down at his doppelganger.

"So what are you going to do with the Johnny from this reality?" He realized he had never asked. All the discussion and planning had gone into how they were going to get the Johnny out of the way, and him taking over. Not once did he even think what would befall his counterpart and the repercussions of his actions.

Doom replied back quickly, "This matter is not yours; you know what your job is, get it done."

The conversation ended by the chime of the phone telling him the connection had been lost. He then handed the device back to it's owner nodding his head to the men. They took the command and immediately went into action to pick up the drugged Johnny off the ground and move to the waiting SUV nearby.

Johnny swallowed hard as he watched them and realizing he couldn't back out now. 'He didn't care.' He told himself as the taillights of the vehicle soon disappeared and he was left to himself with his own thoughts. Turning back around he looked at the gorgeous skyline of New York City. The lights bouncing off the east river and the lone ferry coming back from New Jersey to make its stop at Pier 11.

He had completely forgotten how peaceful this place could be overlooking the city and how miraculous she stood, proud against the cold nights. It was easy to forget when everything had gone to hell and the city itself changed into something out of a pure nightmare. That's, okay he was home.

He almost shook his head when that thought entered his mind. 'Home.' He wasn't home, or had that feeling since….it had been to long. No he had a job to do and he was going to get it done. Taking one more glance at the city he then exploded into a fiery storm shooting off towards the sky.

* * *

(SUV)

Johnny Storm's head was spinning. It felt as though he was going around in circles on the worst roller coaster ride in the world and no matter how much he wished and prayed for it to stop it just continued relentlessly. 'I'm going to be sick.' He knew this from previous experiences. If this feeling didn't subside quickly he was going to be hurling all over the place and that is never a Kodak moment.

Then the debate began without his consent. His body wanting nothing more then to go back to sleep, his mind on the other hand wanted to fix the equilibrium. But the strength to lift his foot up and place it on the ground next to him was too much, for he felt like an alien in his own skin.

Was it possible to wake up and feel as though he had died and then ran over by a tank and then the army following closely behind? The answer to that question was, yes.

Johnny vividly remembered last time he felt like this. It was when he had gone out with his entourage of friends to go party as though the next day was their last night on earth. Or so that's what he heard from everybody else, for everything afterwards to him ordering his first drink was completely blank. There was no doubt in his mind that he even forgot his own name by the end of it for he was completely and utterly plastered. He still had no recollection in how he got home.

All he remembered was the next day waking up on his side, with a water bottle clenched in his hand and a waste bucket beside the bed. He had peeked into the bucket as curiosity got to him and he quickly realized that he had unloaded his stomach a few times during his drunken stupor. But by the sight of alcohol and what he hoped was food mixed all together made him lose his stomach once more. His sides ached giving the definite indication he had been throwing up previously all night. He had been through hell after waking up that day, so he had vowed never to drink that way again.

Thus why Johnny was now confused, because he hadn't drank that heavily since that night. So why did he feel like shit ran over twice? So he came to the conclusion it was now time to open his eyes and just get it over with. It was a big mistake however because the dizziness intensified and it was a huge victory for him to keep whatever was in his stomach down where they belonged and not on the outside. He quickly shut his eyes again.

Letting out a groan by mistake he suddenly came to the realization someone was next to him the whole time.

"Oh fuck! He's waking up!"

Johnny was surprised at such the reaction, why would somebody be worried that he was coming to?

"What?!." Another voice replied to the previous one, "He's supposed to be out for a few more hours!."

"His metabolism must have soaked up the drug quickly."

Johnny didn't waste anytime now and let his eyes flow open quickly ignoring the pain and dizziness that was now assaulting his senses. All he saw though was the backend of the driver's seat. His head felt like it weighed more then forty pounds. 'What the hell is going on!'

"What are you waiting for, dope his ass again!"

Feeling the prick to his arm, it suddenly hit him like a freight train. He remembered the other guy. The one, who looked like him, no was him. He had to get out of here before it was to late. He could all ready feel the warmth of the drug rapidly coursing through his body. Johnny tried to call upon the fire that burned within him in but his body was fighting a war it could not win. Slowly he felt his body go numb, his eyes were growing to heavy to even hold up. As darkness slowly crept up on Johnny Storm once again the last words he heard uttered were,

"Sweet dreams."

(Baxter Building)

Reed Richards was glancing down at one of his gizmos as he was walking through the building. Occasionally he'd glance up long enough to make sure he did not run himself into any walls as he worked feverishly on it. But a figure caught his line of vision and he stopped. Though the next equations were burning at the back of his brain demanding to be processed he knew this person needed his attention more.

Coming up behind his wife-to-be he then wrapped his arms around her and kissed the side of her cheek. She stepped into his embrace pressing her body in closer. She placed her own hands on his that were tightly pressed around her, giving them a soft squeeze.

"Something is troubling you."

Sue let out sigh, and it took Reed mere seconds to know what was causing such a somber mood.

"Don't worry, he'll come back. He always does." Reed spoke trying to reassure her.

"Yes but which one? Happy and self-confident Johnny? Or angry and destructive Johnny?"

Reed didn't get to answer that as they were interrupted with the emergency pager blaring. Sue came out of Reed's arms, though she wanted nothing more to stay there until the end of eternity but duty called. As she began to walk away she talked over her shoulder,

"I'll call Ben, and Johnny even if he doesn't pick up."

(30 minutes later)

Johnny Storm arrived at the Baxter Building. Landing in a wave of heat and flames Johnny walked into the domain he had trashed only a few hours ago. He placed the bag on the couch that he had made sure not to incinerate during flight.

"Home sweet home." Johnny said mockingly under his breath.

He wasted no time in starting to get to work. Nothing would be worse then to be caught in the act and have them arrive back with him still trying to get everything in order.

Moving to Ben's room he found the bed was already fixed. 'Leave it to Reed not to wait for his best friend.' Johnny thought shaking his head. Good thing though he had a back up plan just in case this did happen. Walking to his next destination, he found that Reed had replaced the desk but the keyboards looked old and used. Leave it to that man to keep his old keyboards around just for emergencies such as this. Johnny wouldn't be surprised if he looked hard enough that he wouldn't find a closet full of just keyboards that were new and old.

It didn't take him as long as he anticipated but as he just stood up to look at his work, the team had come back home, well just Reed and Ben 'Show time.' He thought, hoping that he could pass off as the other Johnny. Putting a smile on his face he saw them standing there staring at him as though his head was on backwards.

No words were being set and the feeling of awkwardness slowly flooded Johnny's senses. He wasn't an idiot to realize that the other Johnny had been pissed when the others had accused him of something he truly had no part in. So words probably had been said, making the uncomfortable feeling right now, for nobody wanted to be the first to say anything. So he volunteered himself, knowing he had to break the ice in order to get back in their good graces.

"So I did some thinking, and I'm sorry I took out my frustration on your stuff, forgive me?" Again placing the smile on his face, the one that most people could not resist. Ben was immune though as he grumbled walking past shooting nothing but glares at him. Johnny said or did nothing but just watched as the huge form of Ben walked into his room slamming his door shut.

As Johnny had been watching Ben, Reed had moved to his desk slowly moving his hand over the keyboards. Glancing up he looked at Johnny, "You bought me new keyboards?"

Shrugging his shoulders, "yeah well I figured after what I did to your others, I figured I owed you."

The door was opened from Ben's room again as he came stomping in. He reached Johnny in only a few strides and held up the card that looked tiny in the Thing's rocky hands.

"What is this?"

"I thought you knew how to read Ben." His eyebrows went down in confusion, a small smile still very visible on his soft lips.

"What is it, Ben?" Reed asked, his curiosity getting the better of him, wanting to know what could be in that card.

"Its two reservations for Rao's restaurant in the Bronx."

Reed looked at him wide eyed, "I've been trying to get Sue and I in there for what seems like a year or so."

There were some places in New York you could get into without any hassle, and then there were places that you had to be somebody or know someone if you wanted to even get in the door. Though Reed was pretty sure he could get in there without a problem with his celebrity stances now as a "superhero," he didn't like name-dropping. Johnny however had no problem and could get in anywhere and anyone he wanted. That was his style.

"What in it for you?" Ben asked with eyes that questioned every move the human torch made.

Putting his hands up defensively, Johnny shook his head, "Nothing, just my way of saying sorry." Scratching the back of his head, "Look, do with them what you want, but if you don't, I'll be glad to take them off your hands."

Ben pulled his hand to his side, as though that would save them from Johnny's hand that had come up to take them back. Taking a step back and looking at them again he then hit Johnny in the shoulder.

"Just don't do it again."

"Deal."

"Hey guys." Sue's voice spoke bringing everybody to turn their eyes on her as she walked into the room. Her eyes quickly sought out her brother and it almost made her stop in her tracks. Something was behind his features. He looked as though any minute he would cry, or come busting through the group to hug her. But then as quickly as she saw it, it was gone in a flash. 'What is going on with you, little brother?' She thought as she came to a stop in front of Ben, Reed, and Johnny.

"Hey." Johnny finding his voice but soon lost it after that for he had no idea what to say next. He felt like any moment his legs were going to give out or maybe he would throw up. Neither one would not be good, because he would not be able to explain himself if that happened. He willed himself to get control of his emotions.

"What's going on?" Sue now wondering as her eyes rested on her fiancé then onto her younger sibling.

"Just I was apologizing for my childish behavior. I got you something."

Sue looked at Reed and then at Ben to see if this was some kind of joke, but when she found it wasn't she watched as Johnny retrieved another card similar to Ben's from his back pocket.

Looking at it as though it was a snake ready to bite her, she then took the gift from Johnny and opened it. She looked up at him then back down as though she didn't believe what she was reading.

Reed was peering over her shoulder as Ben was trying to as well; he finally just asked what it was. It was like Christmas and everybody wanted to know what Sue Storm had gotten from her brother Johnny.

"It's a 5,000 dollar Visa gift card to replace all my clothes."

"I know its not that much but I figured it was a start, and I'm truly sorry."

Sue had tears in her eyes and she then threw herself into his arms, Johnny's arms went out as though he wasn't sure what to do but then he closed them around her.

"It's more then enough, thank you."

"Hey, anything for my big sis." Johnny replied.

Pulling away from the hug Sue then smiled, "I got a great idea, why don't we all go out to dinner. We haven't done that in so long and it would be fun."

Before anybody could agree though Johnny shook his head, "I can't," His mind thinking up something quickly, "I have this hot date but you all go on without me."

Sue's smile disappeared and it just pained Johnny something fierce to see it leave his sister's face. He didn't want to be the one to make her sad. "Look I promise, will do it in a few days from now, deal?"

"Deal." Nodding her head Johnny backed up from the other three, walking to his room he pointed at them as he spoke,

"You kids try not to have to much fun without me." Johnny then exited the room and shut the door to his room. He looked up to his ceiling and closing his eyes. He didn't like to be taken by surprise and that had been the biggest shock of his life. He expected Donald Trump himself to walk in before Susan Storm. It was an easy mistake and he just expected that the Fantastic Four in this reality would be the same as the one in his. He knew there were differences but not this drastic.

He needed air and quick. Within seconds he was out of the Baxter Building as he took to the sky, flames shooting out from his body as he climbed as high as he dared to go. So the plan just got more personal and complicated for him, and now Johnny was at a lost at what to do next.

(Unknown Location)

Johnny felt his world coming back to him quickly once more and at first he wasn't entirely sure if he wanted to come back to it. He knew he was cold and he was afraid as to why he was. It didn't take him as long as the first time to come to his senses and realize his last memory was of being drugged in the car. That got him to open his eyes much faster risking feeling sick wanting to know where the hell he was now. God only knew how long he had been out and who had him and where he was.

As he opened his eyes he didn't see much but out of a small portal hole of what looked like a coffin. The inside was nothing but stark white and it was cold enough for him to see his breath as it came out of his mouth.

"Where the hell am I?" He tried to lift the hood but it would not budge and instinctively he knew if he sparked up now that would take all his oxygen and that would not be a smart move. As he drew his fist back to hit the only window that allowed him to see outside he stopped suddenly as a person came into view.

"Doom?" Anger and fear quickly came over Johnny's senses as he saw the man they thought they had destroyed.

"You're probably wondering what is going on, and what is going to happen to you, am I right?" As Doom looked down at Johnny, and nodded his head to somebody that Johnny could not see or hear for that matter.

"I will give you this, you won't feel a thing. It will be like you are going to sleep."

Panic started to replace everything else and Johnny started to pound and kick, and yell trying to get the lid off what kept him trapped. Wondering if he could blow it off with a fireball, and he'd rather die trying he began to heat his hands up preparing but nothing happened. That's when he realized in his panic he failed to see the gases slowly seep into the coffin from holes throughout the frame of the box. He knew it was pointless but he held his breath regardless, hoping that little bit of time could help him regain his power enough to blast his way out. But it was not meant to be for his senses slowly began to dull and his body began to lose the struggle as he took in more breaths by the second.

Johnny didn't want the last thing he saw to be Doom's face looming over him so he turned his head and thought about his family, mostly his sister. Praying that Sue or anyone of them would figure out quickly that the Johnny with them was a complete imposter.

Not being able to resist the calling of darkness, Johnny let his tense body relax and soon his eyes closed shortly afterwards. As the mist completely surrounded the human torch's body he became still as death.

Doom watched this whole transaction from Johnny fighting frantically to stay awake, trying to get out, to him losing the battle to the mist and going to sleep. Convinced that the Human Torch was no longer conscious he walked over to the man controlling the machine.

"His vitals are normal, and his brain patterns match a deep sleep cycle."

"Good, now just to get the rest of the family here and my collection will be complete." Doom spoke out loud as he looked at the other three cryo coffins that would accommodate Ben Grimm, Reed Richards, and Sue Storms.

**TBC…**

* * *

_Guess I can't escape some of these cliffhangers lol. So your probably wondering why Ejohnny reacted that way towards his sister. There is a reason and some of it should be answered in Chapter 6. To those again to reviewing thanks you keep me going!!!! _


	6. Chapter 6

**Author Note: **_Yes, I know late update once again. But I do have some good news actually. The middle of the story is harder for me to write, because being my first Fantastic Four story I have no idea what I am doing with the characters and I so want this to be a fun read for everybody and not screw it up some how. Here is the but, I'm getting closer to the end I think so its coming out quicker for me. For some reason I some how found a life and it got in the way when I wanted nothing more to update this, lol. So I wanted to say THANK YOU, for being so incredible patient with me. I have to say, I am shocked how many people have this on author alert. I never had that many waiting for an update, (hugs). _

_Big shout out to those who been reviewing and just being so kind with your words. When I need motivation all I have to do is look at those who have reviewed, and it truly does keep me going. Here is the shout out, _

_**Jellybean16, moogsthewriter, supernatural16, Lyless and lockesilver, Kits, Ingu, XdaisychainX, ElektricStorm, PrInCeSsFBi, sdfreek, closetfan, sUnKiSsT, SilverDogDemon, NiteAngel**_

_Big hugs to you all!!!_

_**P.S**. If you see spelling or grammar mistakes, pretend I didn't make them. Will just say the evil ff.n gremlins attacked my story ;) lol. _

**Chapter 6**

The night was as clear as ever for the city of New York. Anyone who was up this late could look up and see the Human Torch airborne high in the sky. Like a flying comet, he moved in and out of the tall buildings almost playing with the fact he could easily slam into either one of them at any second.

Soaring up to one of the much older buildings of the city, Johnny flamed off and landed on an old gargoyle. He looked at the glowing city and for a second his mind snapped back to his reality. Twisted metal lay on the streets, paper littered the ground, as glass became the new pavement. The burning buildings kept the city lit as the smoke rose into the air filling it and making it hard to breath. The once beautiful city was a war zone and it was no longer the public's, but theirs.

Johnny Storm blinked his eyes a few seconds coming back out of his thoughts. He was no longer in that reality, and really had no desire to go back. His mind kept tormenting him, thinking about his beloved sister. But Susan Storm of this reality was not his sister, she was the other guy's. 'But' he thought with a smile 'he's no longer here, just one Johnny Storm now.'

Then a new plan began to set into motion as it all became clear for him at that moment. He felt rather pathetic for not thinking it before hand; then again he didn't know all the players of this reality. If he had known about his sister being here, he would have never made the deal with the devil himself. Then again he made a deal with the Doom from this reality, not his. He had no loyalty to him, Johnny could give two shits whether Dr. Doom lived or died. From now on he was going to be part of the Fantastic Four of this world and the reality he came from was an old Johnny, he was the new improved one.

With that last thought bringing a smile to his face once more, he then leapt off the building. He felt the air rushing past as his clothes and hair flapped in the wind, as he got closer to the ground. When it looked as though he was a suicide jumper and he could actually hear screams coming from those walking on the street he flamed on and began making his way home.

(Unknown Location)

Blackness was all around Johnny. It consumed him, and no matter where he turned he could not escape it. He had no recollection of how he got there or how long it had been. He couldn't see his hand in front of his face, so he sat up and that's where he stayed. It would just be his luck of getting up, take off running in any direction and then fall into a hole he obviously could not see.

He called out for anybody and when no answer came back he screamed at the top of his lungs. Waiting for his vocals to start straining and aching but that never came. Nor was there an echo that bounced off the walls when he made even the slightest sound or even the loudest. It was like he was stuck in limbo, no way out and no way in.

Johnny Storm was trapped in his own personal hell. Though he would never admit this to anybody he was actually frightened. It was nerve-racking not knowing how he got there, who may have him or what for that matter.

Little did he know that Johnny couldn't escape even if he tried to find a way out, for his body was trapped in a frozen status in a cryo coffin. He didn't even know he was trapped in his own subconscious mind. All he truly could do was wait until somebody got him the hell out of there.

(Baxter Building – Few Days Later)

Johnny walked into the living room to find Sue sitting on the couch. She was flipping through the channels, and it was appearing she wasn't finding anything remotely interesting. Coming and sitting down next to her, he let out a sigh.

"Bored little brother?"

"Yeah." Lying to her, for really he was nothing more then content just sitting there and doing absolutely zilch.

Glancing over he couldn't get over how surreal it seemed to him. They looked exactly the same: length of hair, the way she spoke, even to how she dressed, her sense of style. Suddenly, as though sensing her brother's gaze, her eyes diverted their attention from the television to Johnny.

"What?"

"Just thinking." A slight pause, "When was the last time we hung out? Seriously just the two of us?"

Sue couldn't believe the words that had just come out of her brother's mouth. Johnny stopped hanging out with her the minute the training wheels came off his bicycle, maybe even earlier then that. Or that's just how it felt to her. He just grew up in a different world. She was about being a good girl, Miss know-it-all as he always called her, the brains. Johnny was the popular borderline bad boy who everybody either wanted to be him, or wanted him. It wasn't that they loved each other as family and wouldn't die for one another on a second's notice, but hanging out was a whole other ballpark, in fact another game all together.

"Last time we hung out was probably never."

"Well then come on let's do something, I'm bored."

Sue turned the T.V. off with the click of the remote and stood up. "Sounds like a plan, just give me a second, gotta change."

She wasted no time then moving to her bedroom. As she was changing she couldn't help but think of her brother's recent attitude adjustment. He seemed older which she had never seen in him before. It was like his eyes had got this haunting effect to them as though he had seen the worst of the world and it was all riding on his shoulders. Few times she also had caught him looking at her as though at any minute she would disappear never to be seen or heard from again.

She suddenly realized how ridiculous that sounded. Shaking off that thought, Sue walked out of her room. She grabbed the listings of when the movies were playing. When she didn't spot Johnny from where she left him, she turned to walk towards his sanctuary, his room. Knocking lightly on his door, he told her to come on in.

"Johnny Cellular is playing at 7:15, I thought…."

She stopped in mid sentence. He was putting on a shirt over his head, but of course that wasn't what made her halt so suddenly.

Just as he was slipping the clothing on, she caught the reflecting image of his back in the mirror behind him. A nasty scar that ran from the top part of his right shoulder and went across his back where it ended at on his left side of his waist. Just catching a quick glimpse of it she could tell it was healed. But the size and how deep to leave such a mark must have been a lot of blood and excruciating pain.

Thing was, Sue wanted to know when the hell Johnny Storm received such a vicious wound on her little brother's back. Why hadn't she known about it because she was mostly certain she would have been informed of when it happened. She was so lost in thoughts about what she had seen, Johnny, seeing her hesitation, walked up to her.

"What?"

Not wanting to beat around the bush and think about it till she went crazy she came out and said what was on her mind, "When did you get that scar on your back?"

Johnny didn't know what to say, at lost for words. He knew because of the circumstances in how he got the disfigurement on his back there be no way his doppelganger would have one. He thought he was safe when he allowed Sue to come in, not thinking about the mirror behind him giving her a full view of it. He obviously couldn't tell her why he had it and how he gotten it. 'Think of something Johnny, anything you can't stand here for long or you'll look suspicious then you already are.'

"When we were fighting Dr. Doom. Nailed my back on something. Didn't want you to worry or freak out about it so I hid it."

Her eyebrows shot up. 'Oh crap, she doesn't believe me.' Johnny so wanted this to work, so hoping he didn't screw it up some how.

"That's so like you Johnny. Trying to play tough, next time tell me."

Letting a mental sigh. Johnny gave her a grin. "Play tough? Come on we'll miss the movie."

Sue followed her brother to the elevators, grabbing her leather jacket on the way out. She made him believe that she had bought his story. But alarms were suddenly going off in her head. She knew for a fact there would have been no way to hide a wound of that magnitude. She was definitely going to keep her eyes on him, something wasn't right.

(Few hours later)

"I loved the part where Ryan was stuck in the little rent-a-cop car." Johnny spoke as Sue and him were walking back home instead of paying a taxicab fee.

"The premise of the movie was different and unique. So many Hollywood movies are returning with the same idea, just changing the characters and putting a new title on it. Kind of refreshing." Sue nudged her brother, "You know Johnny, Ryan kind of looks like you."

"Come on are you kidding me! I'm so much hotter than that chump."

Sue just shook her head as they continued their walk. They were only a few blocks away, which she was thanking God for that. She was regretting her choice in shoes, and every step she took she wanted nothing more then to be in a hot tub soaking them. But everything seemed to bring her right back to the scar on her brother's back, she couldn't even concentrate on the movie that well. She did make a decision though, she was going to bring it up to Reed. He was the only one she believed that could share light on this matter.

A lone siren brought her out of her thoughts as a guy came scrambling around the corner. As he got closer to them, he stopped. He immediately recognized the two members of the ever so popular superheroes of the Fantastic Four.

As the wailing of the police vehicle closing on their location, the man went into panic mode. If he tried to run, the two would stop him, of this he was sure. He didn't take long to come up with his solution in how to fix his predicament. Before Johnny or Sue could even rationalize in what they were going to do, he pulled his weapon.

The man aimed for the two siblings, Johnny went into action. As the gun cocked back and the man squeezed the trigger, Johnny shoved hard into his sister making them get out of line of fire as the bullet flewby. Sue quickly caught it and made it stop in mid air only a few feet away from them.

Police finally made their presence, as did Johnny. Pushing away from the building, Sue instantly felt heat building up. She watched as her brother then put his hands together. When he did this, Sue caught something in his eyes. Just like when she had arrived home and the group was about to receive their presents. He had looked so sad, so pained just by her being there. This time it was completely opposite of sorrow. This was flat out hatred and as nothing would sooth Johnny's soul as to completely wipe this man off the face of the earth. For the first time that Sue Storm could remember, she was down right scared of her brother and anyone in the vicinity.

All Johnny could see was red. The man was going to kill his sister without any hesitation. Not thinking about anyone but himself. They didn't do anything to this man, to deserve that kind of treatment. As far as he was concerned, this guy did not deserve to live. Without even thinking of repercussions, allowing the temper to take over any rational thought process he allowed the anger to unlock a stream of fire.

The man dropped his gun as he saw the blast of hot inferno coming directly for him. Screaming he closed his eyes and waited for the excruciating pain. Nothing happened. Peeking one eye open he saw the fire being split into two different directions. An invisible force-field was the only thing standing in front of his most certain death.

The fire dissipated and not more then two seconds he was on the ground as two NYPD cops tackled him from behind. He hadn't even seen them sneak up on him; he was so preoccupied with what was going on in front of him.

Sue had dropped her force field and spun on her brother who was still standing next to her. "What were you thinking?! Obviously nothing because you could have killed him!"

"You think if he had shot and killed you, he would have lost any sleep over it?" He too turning around and glaring.

"Johnny, " the mother tone she sometimes could get when speaking to him, "you would be no better then those we have put away."

"I'm not apologizing for protecting my sister! I'll be damned if I lost you again."

He then winced inside. So angry at what the man had almost done he lost his emotions. He lost all self-control and allowed that slip up.

"Lost me? What are you talking about Johnny?"

"Wrong choice of words. Look I can't deal with this right now."

Sue couldn't even get the words out before Johnny took a few steps back and then took to the sky. Sue had watched him for a few seconds and then shook her head. If she wasn't confused before or worried, she was now. Sighing softly to herself she made her way back to the Baxter Building.

Johnny however went to the spot he liked to think the most. The same place he was able to capture the other Johnny, the one who belonged in this world. He wasn't suppose to be here but he wanted it so bad. Nothing more for everything to be normal and he could just fit in. But it was only a matter of time before they found out the truth. 'No,' he thought, 'I'm over reacting everything is fine, just have to calm myself down.'

"Dr. Doom said you'd come back here."

Nearly jumping out of his skin, not hearing anybody come up on him he turned around. It was the goons that had taken his doppelganger away.

"You have been ignoring the calls, we were sent by Dr. Doom to retrieve you."

Nodding his head, Johnny put a soft smirk on his face. "Unfortunately the phone Victor gave me broke, clumsy hands. As for me returning with you is not going to be an option. You see," clapping his hands together, "I just don't think it's going to work out between me and Dr. Doom. You know he has that whole metal thing going on so if you just give him a message."

The man stepped up closer pulling a weapon, the same one used to knock out his counterpart. As far as Johnny was concerned he didn't want to know how that feels.

"I don't think your understanding us Johnny Storm, you are to come with us and we are not to return without you."

Putting his hands up in defense palms out, "I completely agree. Guess you'll just not return at all."

As he said that, he let out fireballs killing the men in front of him. "Hope you don't take this personal." Johnny said to the burning corpses on the ground. "It's me, not you." Letting out a chuckle he turned back around. At least he got to kill somebody tonight, it might have not been the right person, but it helped him feel better.

"Nothing like the smell of burnt flesh on a cool evening night in the city."

**TBC…**

_Trust me when I do say that more of Johnny's past will be reveled, (dramatic music) dun dun duuuuun. Hoped you like it, and only a few more chapters to go ;) till next time, later!!!! Oh yeah, I know Cellular came out before Fantastic Four, but come on, how could I resist? ;)_


End file.
